Folie cachée
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Elle ne se sentait pas si vide autrefois, elle était complète. Mais il lui a tout pris, il a tout emporté, elle est vide, folle, et elle était consentante. Tom a laissé une trace à l'encre noir sur le coeur de Ginny Weasley.


Folie Cachée

_Elle ne se sentait pas si vide autrefois, elle était complète. _

_Mais il lui a tout pris, il a tout emporté, elle est vide, folle, et elle était consentante. _

recroquevillée dans un coins de sa chambre, ses bras entourant ses jambes, son visage plus pâle, plus vide chaque jour, elle répète doucement, lentement, presque avec délectation, elle répète encore et encore son nom. "_Tom_". Elle le répète comme une formule magique, comme si son nom pouvait tout changer… Comme s'il pouvait juste disparaitre de ses pensées. Elle frissonne, elle grelotte, elle a froid. Pas de ce froid que l'hiver nous apporte, pas de ce froid que tous ressente car l'air est humide et le soleil voilé… le froid de la terreur et du désespoir. Elle ferme les yeux et voit son visage "_Tom_". Elle tend la main et sens sa peau glaciale "_Tom_". Elle rouvre les yeux avec précaution et voit ses pupilles noires, qui rougissent de haine envers tout les inférieurs, et elle cri. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas là, que sa main ne passe pas entre ses longues mèches rousses, et que son sourire narquois ne lui est pas adressé, _Tom_ n'existe plus. Alors pourquoi continu-t-il de la suivre ? D'être toujours là ? Elle ne sait pas… Peut être qu'elle n'est pas vraiment prête à le laisser partir. Peut être qu'elle a besoin, un besoin viscéral, de la peur qu'il lui inspire. Ou peut être pas.

Ginny entend encore la musique raisonner dans son crâne, une mélodie venimeuse, vaporeuse, comme un long sifflement reptilien… Sa tête dodeline au sons du Basilic. car c'est cela, la musique, le sifflement du Basilic en chasse, qui s'apprête à tuer quiconque elle ordonne. Alors, avec automatisme, Ginny se lève de son lit, tremblante, elle fait les quelques pas qui la sépare de son bureau branlant, elle ouvre le tiroir dissimulé sous la table, passe la main dans les abysses du tiroir, soulève le fond. Il est là. Troué en son milieu, débordant de magie noire, mais pourtant si vide, si mort. elle se saisi de lui avec avidité, les yeux immense et grand ouvert pareil à ceux d'une droguée. Elle caresse délicatement ce qu'il reste de la couverture noire, d'un doigt fin elle la soulève et touche avec délectation le papier troué, déchiré, sur des dizaines de pages son nom est marqué, "_Tom_". Et elle l'écrit encore, elle marque son nom dès que la mélodie se laisse entendre. Elle se dit que, peut être, il va répondre. Elle espère vraiment qu'il répondra. Elle a besoin de croire qu'il répondra, qu'il n'est pas tout à fait mort, qu'il n'a pas vraiment disparut… Elle a besoin de lui, comme on a besoin de respirer pour vivre, comme on a besoin d'un coeur qui bat, elle a besoin de lui.

Elle ne l'aime pas, qui aimerai un être comme lui ? Personne. Pas elle, elle le déteste. Mais en même temps elle a besoin de lui, de son corps, de ses yeux, de sa voix lorsqu'il parle la langue si douce des serpents… Ginny le comprend lorsqu'il parle ainsi. Ginny comprend tout de lui, elle accepte chacun de ses gestes, elle le connait par coeur. Elle connait son besoin d'être un monstre et de faire couler le sang, sa soif de pouvoir et sa haine des autres… Et elle l'accepte.

Parce que c'est lui, et qu'il est tout pour elle. Elle n'est rien, rien, rien pour lui. Il est tout, tout, tout pour elle. Parce qu'elle a cette malsaine fascination, parce qu'elle l'appelle tard le soir, parce que son nom seul la fait frissonner, "_Tom_". Il lui fait peur bien sûr, mais pas tellement, c'est de savoir qu'au sons de sa voix elle n'hésiterai pas à tuer, c'est de savoir qu'elle ne peut pas l'oublier -qu'elle ne veux pas- c'est ça qu'il lui fait peur.

Elle n'entend presque plus les gens autour d'elle, elle fait semblant de comprendre, semblant d'être d'accord. Elle n'a aucune envie d'être de cette guerre, aucune envie de voir sa famille qu'elle a trop l'impression seb trahir rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Depuis un an, Ginny ne vit plus. Pour l'instant on lui pardonne, on fait comme si de rien était, on espère lui faire oublier, lui faire croire que tout est normal. Elle n'est plus possédé par _Tom_, _Tom_ n'existe plus. Naïfs. Comme si elle allait les laisser faire disparaitre _Tom_, le faire disparaitre, son ami, son seul véritable ami.

Il lui a fait faire des choses affreuses, et pour cela elle le déteste, mais elle ne lui en veut pas. Il lui a tout pris, a tout emporté, elle lui a tout donné, n'a rien gardé… Parce qu'il le voulait. Et aussi parce que, peut être, un peu, elle l'aimait… Elle n'est même plus sûre de cela. Peut être qu'elle s'ennuyait, qu'elle voulait juste couler.

Dans la vie il y a ceux qui son mauvais par nature et ceux qui le son par besoin, et cette troisième catégorie qui les subit jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et devenir pire qu'eux. N'empêche qu'elle n'a plus rien, elle se sent vide, si vide. Il ne lui a rien laissé, rien. Elle lui a tout donné, même ses larmes pour pleurer. Il ne lui reste plus que ça, ce nom qu'elle chéri et répète, "_Tom_". Elle murmure son nom comme une chanson, "_Tom_". Une chanson douce et ensorceleuse, qui résous tous les problèmes. Elle n'a que cela à répéter, elle n'a plus rien d'autre. Il lui a tout pris, absolument tout, car elle ne voulait rien garder. Elle n'a plus que ce nom qu'elle siffle en fourchelangue, "_Tom_".

Elle ne descends même pas pour diner, elle meure de faim mais elle ne mangera pas, il faut la forcer pour qu'elle mange. allongée sur son lit, elle fixe le plafond sans le voir, le regard dans le vide -elle est si vide- elle n'a même plus de larmes pour pleurer, sa gorge est sèche et ses poumons en feu, mais elle a décidé de se laisser crever, parce que c'est ce qu'il veut. Elle a tellement froid, c'est que le froid comble tout le vide de son corps. Ils sont idiots, ils croient qu'un bête carnet peut lui faire oublier… Oublier _Tom_. Comment oublier quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que _Tom_ ? Impossible, inhumain, surhumain… Elle en est simplement incapable.

C'est ce qui la dégoute, elle se déteste pour ça. Car si _Tom_ lui demandai elle tuerai sans hésitation. Elle tuerai ceux qu'elle connait, elle tuerai ses frères. Elle tuerai Hermione. Elle tuerai sa mère. Elle tuerai son père. elle tuerai Harry. Elle se tuerai.

Ils sont idiots, ignorants. Oui, tellement ignorants. Ils ignorent tout d'elle.

Ils ignorent qu'elle entend les serpents siffler, et qu'elle comprend leurs peines et leurs joies.

Ils ignorent que chaque nuit elle entend _Tom_ lui murmurer qu'elle mérite mieux, tellement mieux.

Ils ignorent qu'elle connait des sorts que _Tom_ lui a appris, des sorts de la magie la plus noire.

ils ignorent que son patrons est un Basilic, c'est _Tom_ qui luis appris ce sort là aussi.

Ils ignorent qu'elle peut sentir la marque des ténèbres, et peut donc reconnaitre les mangemorts.

ils ignorent qu'elle voit les sombrals, pas qu'elle ai vu un mort mais elle a vu sa mort.

Ils ignorent qu'elle se souvient de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour _Tom_.

Ils ignorent que pour elle l'amortencia sent le vieux parchemin, l'eau sale de la chambre des secrets, l'encre de Chine, l'argent et le sang, c'est à dire qu'il sent _Tom_.

Ils ignorent qu'elle a récupéré le journal intime, et qu'il est caché dans sa chambre.

Ils ignorent cette marque au creux des reins, qui la fait sienne à jamais.

Ils ignorent enfin qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'être possédée.

Et ils ignorent qu'elle est folle, et que recroquevillée dans un coins sombre de sa chambre, sans plus de larme pour pleurer, elle répète son nom comme une douce mélopée, une litanie qui résoudra tout ses problèmes…

Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut: oublier _Tom_ ou qu'il revienne. Elle ne veut rien. en réalité, elle veut ce que _Tom_ veut, car il dirige son esprit, et _Tom_ a disparu. il ne veut rien, alors Ginny ne désir rien non plus, rien de plus que tout cela s'arrête, et c'est pour cela que toujours elle répète, elle répète encore et encore, elle répète son nom. "_Tom_."

Elle ne se sentait pas si vide autrefois, elle était complète. Mais il lui a tout pris, il a tout emporté, elle est vide, folle, et elle était consentante. C'est tout ce qui reste de Ginevra Weasley, emporté là-d'où-personne-ne-revient par un souvenir, le terrible souvenir de _Tom Elvis Jedusor_. "Je suis Voldemort"

_Terrée au fond de sa chambre, dans le noir,_

_Recroquevillée sur elle même, proie du désespoir,_

_Elle répète son nom tel une formule magique,_

_Elle répète encore, toujours et encore, "vide, désespérément vide"_

_C'est ainsi qu'elle se sent, vide et mélancolique,_

_Elle revoit ses yeux, son visage livide,_

_Elle revoit ses mains, elle revoit le sang,_

_Il lui a tout pris, il a tout emporté,_

_Elle est vide, c'est comme cela qu'elle se sent._

_Il a tout emporté, il ne lui a rien laissé,_

_Elle n'a même plus ses larmes pour pleurer,_

_Sa gorge est sèche et ses poumons en feu,_

_Mais elle a décidé de se laisser crever,_

_Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut._

_Il a tout emporté, ne lui a rien laissé,_

_Elle lui a tout offert, n'a rien gardée,_

_Parce qu'il le voulait._

_Et aussi peut être parce qu'elle l'aimait._

_Elle n'est même plus sûre de cela,_

_Peut être qu'elle ne faisait que s'ennuyer,_

_Peut être qu'elle avait envie de couler,_

_Elle ne sait pas._

_Elle revoit ses yeux, son visage livide,_

_elle revoit ses mains, elle revoit le sang,_

_Elle est sûre qu'elle n'était pas si vide avant,_

_Elle répète encore: "vide, si vide"_

_Et elle murmure son nom comme une chanson,_

_Elle le siffle comme une formule magique,_

_Comme une de ces formules magiques à la con..._

_Son nom semble vraiment fait pour le tragique._

_Elle n'a que cela à répéter, elle n'a plus que ça,_

_Car il lui a tout pris, il n'a rien laissé,_

_Elle lui a tout offert, et elle n'a rien gardé,_

_Pas même Ça._

_Son innocence, sa candeur,_

_Sa naïveté, son honneur._

_Il a tout pris oui, même Ça._

_Alors terrée au fond de sa chambre, dans le noir, _

_Recroquevillée sur elle même, proie du désespoir,_

_Elle murmure son nom tel une incantation,_

_Tentant vainement d'oublier la passion,_

_Tentant vainement d'oublier tout ces mots,_

_Tous les cris, les gémissements,_

_Même les soupirs, il le faut._

_Il faut qu'il oubli tout bien sagement_

_Les soupires d'agonie,_

_Les gémissements et les cris qui se raccrochent à la vie,_

_Les mots des supplications,_

_Et la folie de sa meurtrière passion._

_..._

_Il a pris tout, vraiment tout,_

_Il ne lui a rien laissé, parce qu'elle lui a tout donné,_

_Elle ne voulait rien garder,_

_Elle a accepté, elle a voulu tout lui donner._

_Elle se sent si vide, elle n'était pas vide avant…_

_Avant qu'elle accepte qu'il lui montre le sang._

**Meleserpentard**

Note de l'auteur: le texte a été écrit par rapport au poème qui le suit, la relation entre Ginevra et Tom me fascine totalement. Il y a de l'amour et de la tendresse, mais aussi de la haine et de la violence. La fascination de Ginny pour Tom est quelque chose d'incroyable. Je trouve très dommage que J. ne développe pas plus ce qui se passe dans la tête de Ginny après qu'elle soit possédée par Tom. C'est une des relations sur lesquelles je me pose le plus de question dans l'univers de HP. Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus et espère que ça vous à plu (malgré les fautes d'orthographe). Review!


End file.
